Turk's can survive anything
by Malselene
Summary: Elena is a turk, therefore she can survive anything, right. Hopefully that includes cold showers and the other turks. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Turks Square Enix does. The reason why I can't assassinate Square Enix and steal the Turks, they have the Turks guarding them.

Elena arrived at the Turk's hidden base late. She had been making the journey by chocobo to try to keep a low profile however when she had passed through the caves several monsters had ambushed her. A couple of grenades had quickly sorted out the monsters but the terrified chocobo, bleeding from a scratch from a monster, had tossed the Turk and ran away leaving Elena without any form of transport. As she was only ten miles from her destination and so she'd made the choice to jog the distance rather than phone one of the other Turks for help. She was still trying to dispel the image of the useless rookies that she'd managed to acquire by messing up her first mission so badly. Of course she'd regretted her decision as the temperatures soared and she quickly became soaked with sweat. She arrived at the base mid afternoon with dishevelled hair sweaty clothes and an absolute wish for a nice long shower.

She arrived at the hidden door and cautiously sniffed her armpit. _Eeww disgusting,_ she thought. _Must ask Rosalind what deodorant she uses, as this stuff is definitely not designed for the amount of activity Turks are required to do. _She passed the voice test, iris scans and fingerprint and the door slid open, squeaking in protest, to reveal the entrance hallway. She walked along to the control room, the door automatically sliding shut behind her. The cool of the air conditioning was a great relief to her hot body. In the control room Rude and Reno were both peering at different screens. They had both acquired some bruises since the last time she'd seen them and the sunglasses Rude was currently wearing were not the ones he'd had on when he set out for Gongaga though beyond that they both looked unharmed. They barely looked up when she walked in.

"No one else here?" She asked trying to peer over their shoulders. The screens at the extreme top left showed the surrounding area which explained why they hadn't been surprised by her arrival.

"Tseng's still being dragged around mako reactors by scarlet. The others are late, like you. What happened?" Reno said without looking up from the consol.

Elena tried to asses whether or not Reno was smirking but failed. It was too hard to tell from behind. Sighing she explained, "The chocobo wasn't exactly used to being attacked. It dumped me up by the hills."

"And you ran the rest of the way?" Now Reno was definitely smirking "Ickle Lanykins wants to show how independent she is"

Elena ignored him and turned to Rude. "When is everyone going to get here?"

"They are on their way now," He answered gesturing to the lowest screen. "Half an hour max"

Elena ran a hand through her hair and was reminded how sweaty it was. She sighed. "I really really need a shower. I'll go do that now before they get here."

"The shower's broken." Reno said straight-faced.

Elena stopped incredulous. _How the hell could the shower be broken? She would not look a mess when the others arrived and how the hell did they expect to cope with all the Turks here with only one broken shower. _"You'd better be kidding"

"Nope"

Elena looked beseechingly at Rude who simply nodded. She shook her head in disbelief. "I have just run the last ten miles here and it is boiling out there while you've been sitting in here with the air conditioning on and you're both telling me the showers broken."

Reno finally turned around from the display. "Well it's usable, yo." He shrugged "Kind of. The hot doesn't work but you can have a cold shower if you want."

"Cold shower is fine," Elena said sighing in relief. "A nice refreshing cool shower is just what I want. Is it down the corridor."

"Yep, second door on the left."

"Towels are where?"

"Cupboard in the room with a shower. There are spare uniforms as well. I'm not sure if we've got any in your size but I'm guessing you'll find something that'll fit."

"Thanks Reno," she sad surprised at how helpful he was being. _Shower wonderful shower, shampoo and soap_ sang a small portion of her mind but for once she managed to not blurt out the first thing that came into her head. Leaving her gun and grenades on the side in the main room she went in search of the shower room.

Rude raised his eyebrows at Reno as Elena walked out the room humming under her breath completely oblivious to the fact that the others could hear her. "You didn't tell her"

"Oh come on, yo. She should have asked," said Reno who had once again turned his full attention to the display.

Rude pointed to a small screen in the corner. "The others are coming and when they get here she'll find out."

Reno shrugged. "She still should have asked, yo. How long do you think she'll stay in there?"

It was when Elena turned the shower on she learnt the difference between refreshingly cool and cold. She bit back a yelp as the sheet of ice-cold water landed on her head. It was absolutely freezing, even colder than the time she'd got hit by an ice 2. She just about managed to stop herself cursing Reno with all her might. She quickly took a step backwards to get out of the direct blast of the water. Being soaked with freezing cold water was not exactly preferable to being soaked with sweat.

Leaning against the wall she thought angry thoughts. Reno had set her up to get soaked in freezing water. If she went and complained though he'd know he'd got to her. Heck, she didn't want to complain she want to go shoot him or drop a grenade beneath his seat. Unfortunately she remembered that she'd left her weapons in the room where Reno and Rude were so that course of action was out. Possible revenge plans flashed through her mind most of which had to be discarded as there was no way Reno was going to fall for them no matter how persuasive she was. Finally she gave up on the last one though stored it for later reference as a revenge plan. Now she was stuck. She was sitting there getting progressively colder as little drops of water bounced from the base of the shower onto her with no possible way of getting her own back on Reno.

Of course there was still an avenue left for her. She was a Turk wasn't she. If she couldn't cope with cold showers, albeit absolutely freezing ice cold showers, she was weak and there was no way she was going to appear weak in front of the others. A cold shower wouldn't kill her, probably, and she did need a wash. Reno wouldn't be able to laugh at her if she actually had the shower.

So it was decided. She would have the shower, wash her hair and pretend that cold showers were just what she always wanted. She could do this. Clenching her jaw to prevent herself screaming she forced herself back under the icy torrent.

Rosalind and Kelly walked into the control room together twenty minutes later followed by Jackal and Rodney. Rodney started digging around the cupboard and pulled out several packets of high-energy food bars and chucked them to the others. Rosalind and Kelly caught there's easily but Jackal who wasn't looking got hit on the forehead. With their food they descended on the display which Reno and Rude were watching.

Kelly took in the battered appearance of Reno and Rude before asking. "What happened to you two?"

"We met Avalanche in Gongaga," stated Rude

"Ha, the almighty Reno has yet again failed to defeat Avalanche," teased Rodney. "Those guys must be good if you lost even with two of you."

"We didn't lose it was a tactical retreat, yo." said Reno defensively.  
"Hmm… If it makes you feel any better," said Kelly coolly.

"It doesn't actually" snapped Reno. "What instruction were you given"

Kelly shrugged "Tseng said to come here and wait until he manages to ditch Scarlet"

"Yeah, he told us that too." Said Reno traces of anger still remaining in his voice. "I was kind of wondering if he told you anything after that."

"Not really."

"Where is Elena?" Rosalind asked suddenly. She was looking at the gun and grenades that Elena had left on the side. "Please tell me she hasn't managed to get herself killed already"

Reno laughed. "No she's alive, yo, for the moment at least. She's in the shower."

"The ice cold one?" she asked, at the look on his face she sighed. "Reno did you warn her."

"I told her it was cold," Reno said casually.

"But not how cold," Rodney guessed.

Reno's silence answered the question.

"Did she actually get in the shower?"

"Yep," Reno tried to restrain a smirk as Rosalind was watching him but couldn't quite.

"She didn't jump out screaming?" Kelly asked incredulously, remembering the time that she'd been tricked by Rodney and Reno into using the shower.

"No, nothing, yo. Actually she's been in there a rather long time,"

"Maybe she got hypothermia and froze to death," said Jackal but shut up when Rosalind glared at him.

"She'll be fine, Rosalind. Don't worry," Rude shifted his sunglasses up his nose. "We should however try to get that shower fixed."

"Why bother," asked Reno. We're all fine with using the replacement thing you hooked up and a broken shower is great for tricking rookies."

"Tricking rookies is not a reason for doing anything," Kelly said hitting him lightly on the arm. "I'm still cross with you for the time you did that to me."

Rosalind was just about to go investigate her sisters health when Elena emerged from the hallway into the control room, her wet blond hair wrapped in a towel and wearing what looked like one of Rosalind's own uniforms.

"You had a shower," she asked.

Elena nodded her brown eyes wide and innocent looking. They met Rosalind's green sceptical ones without looking away. "I needed one."

"Was it a nice shower," asked Jackal from behind Rosalind.

"Yeah."

"You didn't notice anything about it," asked Rodney disbelieving.

She shrugged, "It was just like Reno said. A bit on the cold side."

"A bit on the cold side? That thing's basically sub zero," exclaimed Kelly. "Hey Elena do you want to help me make Reno take a shower in that thing like we've had to."

You didn't take a shower, you jumped out the moment it turned on," the red head laughed. "If only we had a sound recording of that scream."

Kelly hit him and this time Reno hit back. She retaliated and Reno yelped when she hit one of his bruises. He tried to trip her over with a leg but she grabbed it and used it to pull him off his chair and then jumped on top of him

"Why is the shower that temperature?" Elena asked Rude curiously taking the opportunity in the confusion to steal Reno's chair.

"Reno explain"

"Why me" Reno asked from beneath Kelly.

"Because you are the one responsible for it being that cold in the first place." Rude stated.

"Fine, whatever. Let me up Kelly." She sat on him for a moment longer before allowing him to regain his feet. "Well it's like this rookie. Hojo gave us some experimental material. They were supposed to be even better than mastered materia, yo. There was the one which we actually tested that did fire 4, and one which did bolt 4, but of course there was a little problem with them so nobody lets me use them anymore."

'It wasn't a little problem," injected Rosalind. "Something with a blast area of a 50m radius and a range of 30m is not a usable weapon."

"We could have worked round it," said Reno waving his hand dismissively to indicate his opinion of the smallness of the problem. "Anyway there was also an ice one. I was checking the water level in the tank when Tseng came to collect it to make sure no one would accidentally use them by accident and kill themselves."

"You can guess what happened," said Rodney smirking.

"He chucked the materia at Tseng missed and it landed in the tank." Kelly finished.

"The result," Reno continued. "All the water that feeds into the shower is ice cold."

"Well why don't you just fish the materia out," asked Elena feeling as though the solution to the shower problem was obvious.

"The tank is huge and the water in it is even colder than that which comes out in the shower," shrugged Jackal. "We measured the temperature and it's actually below freezing but some quirk of the materia means its still a liquid. The tank is also a very convoluted shape to fit around some of the defence systems so you can't even tell where exactly it is."

"Get one of the robot weapons things Scarlet makes to go down there," she suggested.

"Those things are utterly overrated." Reno stated derisively. "They stop working at a temperature of 2 degrees. There's one of them in the bottom of the tank as well. But seeing as we're thinking about ways of getting it out." He turned and grinned at Jackal who looked at him confused.

"I don't get you."

"Someone doesn't seem to mind cold water that much."

Reno had his persuasive voice on and so was clearly planning something. Elena could tell and she had the feeling she wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"Of course Reno. That would actually solve the problem." Jackal said. Rodney and Kelly were both nodding now. Rude's face was impassive however Rosalind was scowling.

"No Reno you are not suggesting that," she said firmly.

"Suggesting what," asked Elena still unsure what exactly was going on.

"Only that you do something," said Reno slyly.

"Elena, you can't do it." Rosalind said shutting Reno up with a look.

Elena was getting annoyed with not knowing exactly what was going on but couldn't stop herself blurting out. "Why ever not."

"I'm not letting you" Rosalind replied angrily.

"Sister row," murmured Jackal under his breath. It was one of the few givens among the Turks. Place Elena and Rosalind together in a room and you generally had an argument within half an hour.

"As if you can let me do anything," exclaimed Elena indignantly. "I'm perfectly capable of doing anything the rest of you can do.'

'The rest of us wouldn't do this." Rosalind's frustration with her sister's stubbornness was becoming obvious in her tone of voice.

"Well I will then," Elena declared.

"Fine," Rosalind snapped. "Go ahead it's your funeral."

"Right" said Elena forcefully, addressing the others. "What am I doing?"

"Why swimming into the tank to fish out the materia," said Reno smiling evilly.

_Oh drat. I totally should have seen that coming_ Elena thought.

**AN: This is my first fic so I'd love any advice so pretty please review. Are they out of character? Do I use far too many "said"s? I really don't even care if it's a flame because they tend to amuse me. **

**Edit: I fixed a few mistakes nothing major. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Turks which is probably a good thing if you think about what would happen I'd I did.

The tank room was situated at the back of the base. Everyone insisted on coming so they'd put the alert system on and trooped down the main corridor. Rude's expression gave nothing away while Rosalind's was slightly apprehensive. The others had varying degrees between 'someone is about to suffer and its not me therefore I'm happy' and "rookie torture time', well only Reno's face suggested the latter. Elena had never felt so tempted to kill him. Unfortunately she doubted she'd succeed if she tried.

The man she was considering killing punched the code into the door. He opened it to reveal a room with two large tanks covered tanks each about five meters square at the top. He walked in and quickly pulled the cover off them as the rest of the Turks filed in behind him. The tanks appeared to start about a meter above floor level and go down to the floor but when Elena peered into the one on the left she saw that they actually continued down much further. In this one the actual water level was about ten meters below the top of the tank. She could see what Jackal had meant about the shape being very convoluted. There were frequent bends in the walls where ledges jutted out into the tank.

"Wrong tank," said Rodney from behind her. "The one you want is the one to the right."

Elena looked at the one on the right. It was full to the brim. A pipe at the far side was supplying water in a continuous stream and water was leaking out the overflow.

Rosalind stuck her finger in the water and quickly took it out. She seemed to be even more worried about this venture than Elena was. Elena didn't copy her. She really didn't need a better knowledge of how cold the water was yet incase it was cold enough that she'd try to get out of this and she wasn't going to back out and look like an idiot. _Even if it kills you_ added a small voice in her head. Ignoring the voice she examined the tank. She couldn't see more than two meters down into the water.

"How deep is that thing," she asked nervously.

"Aproximately 15m," Rude supplied.

"Why does a base this size need a water tank that big," demanded Elena aware that the only reason she was asking was to put off the actual moment where she had to dive in.

"The big gun on the roof. When it's in action it needs a large amount of cooling."

"15m… huh." Elena tried to look on the bright side. "That's not as deep at the training pool at the academy."

"No but it's a lot colder." Elena almost felt like groaning as all her attempts to make light of the situation were dashed by her sister's seriousness. Rosalind's over serious tone was one of the reasons Elena generally couldn't get on with her for more than five minutes at a time.

"Relax, yo, the rookie'll be fine," Reno whacked Rosalind lightly on the arm. "Elena, don't die because I don't want to explain your death to Tseng."

Not feeling encouraged Elena sat on the platform next to the tank and began to pull off her shoes. She dropped them on the ground next to the tank and her socks quickly followed. Standing up again she considered what she was wearing. "I'm not getting this uniform soaked. I don't suppose there's anything like a swimming costume I can put on."

"This is a base not a holiday resort."

"Right what can I wear."

"Elena you're not going to like this but clothes will probably hamper your movement," Kelly interjected. "So you might be best going in…."

Elena looked at her blankly for a moment before understanding and yelling. "Fine all guys out of the room,"

"NOW," she added even more loudly when they didn't respond.

Rude left quietly without saying a word while the other guys just shifted their weight slightly.

"If something goes wrong you'll need us in here..." Reno began in what he clearly thought was a reasonable voice of course it wasn't fooling any of the girls.

"Yes Reno of course we'll need you." Rosalind's voice was heavily laden with sarcasm. If looks could kill Reno would have been a dead body by now the way Rosalind was looking at him. "Something could happen that two Turks couldn't deal with."

"Glad you see it my way," smirked Reno. "We all know that you girls always need our help so if…"

"I think the only time we'll need perverts like you is to give me something to kill" Elena interrupted.

"I think you might want to listen to her," said Kelly fingering the shotgun by her side. "If she's insane enough to dive into this tank then she's definitely going to do really really nasty stuff to anyone who gets on her nerves."

Jackal and Rodney looked at Kelly then took one look at the expression on Elena's face and quickly followed Rude out. Reno made one last protest before stalking through the door grumbling.

Elena carefully took off the jacket. She was already feeling cold. The chill give off by the water felt as though it was permeating to her bones. She had felt warmer when she'd taken that freezing shower thought that was possibly due to her anger at reno sustaining her. Now she was only cross with herself for getting into this stupid situation.

She handed it to Rosalind who took a quick look inside the collar and instantly asked, "You do realise that this is one of mine."

"What? Reno said the ones in the cupboard were spares."

"No this is one of mine and it is not a spare," Rosalind replied with a touch of annoyance.

"Well look after your uniforms better then," Elena replied wondering why Rosalind was so worked up over a uniform.

Rosalind was about to retort angrily but Kelly cut them off. "Do you want to try to do this before the guys all come barging in? You can take up that argument with Reno later. Though actually it could have been any of the guys. You know what they're like with laundry. If it's not theirs, they don't care. One of them probably just dumped it in spare without checking it for a name label."

There was a slight shuffling noise outside the door and the female Turks all exchanged glances. Rosalind's and Elena's previous animosity forgotten in there new anger at the male Turks who were clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. Kelly mimed a gun at the door. Elena shook her head and mimed chucking a grenade instead. Rosalind pulled a thin bladed knife out of the sleeve of her suit and pretended to stab it through the door at head height. Kelly put a hand over her mouth to stop herself giggling.

Rosalind sighed and shook her head before pointing to her watch. The message was clear. We'll kill those idiots later.

Elena nodded and slipped out of her trousers and blouse. She handed these to Kelly who thankfully didn't check them for name labels. Standing there is her underwear she could feel the goose pimples already coming up on her skin. She stepped up onto the platform just beside the water feeling like some sort of an exhibitionist due to her lack of clothes. She cautiously dipped her toe into the water. It was cold. Forget ice cold. Forget even the absolute frigidness of the shower she'd just endured. This was what happened when hell froze over. It was so cold she expected her toe to have frozen when she pulled it out of the water quickly.

"That was a hell of a lot colder than that shower," she spluttered.

"What you didn't realise," said Kelly surprised. "The water for the shower goes through the heating system."

"Did I really agree to do this/"

Rosalind looked like she was suffering an apoplexy. Elena looked at her curiously before realising what the problem was.

"Fine go ahead and say it." She snapped

"Say what"

"Oh don't act so innocent you know perfectly well what."

"Fine. I told you so."

'I hope that makes you happy" Elena said with more that a slight trace of bitterness.

Rosalind glared at her. "Explaining this to Tseng will not be fun and telling father you got yourself killed doing something this ridiculous will be even worse. He's probably going to kill me. So no, Elena, I am not at all happy."

"Don't be so overly serious Rosalind" Kelly said hitting her lightly on the shoulder. "Elena is not going to die and as long as we get this over with quickly there is no reason why Tseng ever need find out."

"He'll find out," Rosalind said glumly.

Seeing her sister so unhappy made Elena feel uneasy. While she and her sister always fought each other, their arguments were mostly hot air. Neither of them actually would ever follow through their threats. She tried to smile at her but it came out more like a grimace. She turned and faced the water again.

_Do not scream when you hit the water. Do not scream when you it the water_, Elena repeated to herself.

"That would be a bad idea," said Rosalind far too seriously. "You'd probably breath in a hell of a lot of water."

"You heard?" Elena asked surprised. "I thought I was only talking in my head."

"I think you need to work on being able to tell what you're actually saying," sighed Rosalind. "If you survive this suicidal venture that is."

"Do you want to quit stalling now?' Interrupted Kelly, who had clearly lost patience with their conversation.

"I am not stalling," Elena denied fervently, slightly annoyed by the way Kelly had barged in on her conversation with her sister which had been one of the few that hadn't instantly turned into an argument.

"Right. Then what word would you use to describe it," Kelly asked smarmily.

"Err….err…thinking about how to do this without dying," Elena answered weakly. Fifteen meters down, she could do that easily. She'd done worse before. Just like a training exercise. Dead easy. Why was she so nervous then? _Oh sod this,_ she thought and dived.

Hitting the water was bad. She had dived with the perfect angle and had slipped straight into the water, the freezing ice cold water. The shock almost made her inhale. Water moved up her nose but she blew bubbles to force it out. A ledge suddenly appeared out of the side of the tank and by twisting her body she managed to doge it.

The momentum from her dive was beginning to fade now so she pulled her arms back quickly. The movement of the water over her arms made the cold even more chilling and her muscles felt as though they were made of lead.

She'd planned to swim down to the bottom as quickly as possible but she was finding it hard to move already. Steeling her resolve she managed two strong strokes which somehow managed to only move her a very short distance. Swimming around another ledge seem to take far longer than she thought it would and to her horror she found that she was beginning to feel a constriction in her lungs already. It was growing dimmer the lower she got in the tank and already her visibility had been reduced so A small portion of her mind was already screaming at the rest of her. Unfortunately it's message of swim up wasn't that useful. Trying to speed up she swam downwards as fiercely as possible and was finally rewarded when she felt in front of her the bottom of the tank.

Unfortunately now she could hardly see a thing. Groping around in the dark she managed to find one of walls but not the materia she was looking for. Working her way along the wall she tried to systematically search the bottom ignoring the two parts of her mind that were alternatively trying to point out the increasing burning in her lungs and the fact that the materia could equally as well be on one of the ledges.

Luckily for her after what couldn't have been longer than thirty seconds worth of searching, though it felt like a few hours, she saw a small glow directly in front of her which couldn't be anything other than the materia.

She grabbed it. It was so cold she could feel it burning her hand. Her hand fumbled and it dropped back towards the bottom. She swiped again but missed the cold ridding her hands of their normal dexterity. I will do this she thought before finally seizing it. Making sure she had a firm grip on the materia she pushed off from the bottom towards safety. Unfortunately this brought her head straight into contact with one of the ledges sticking out into the tank.

Dazed she opened her mouth slightly and some of the freezing water slipped in. Reacting on pure instinct she forced the icy water from her mouth but lost most of her remaining air at the same time. She tried to recover but quickly found she now longer new which way was up. Beginning to panic she reached out with her arms finding something solid with her right hand she tried to push away from it but the materia in that hand hampered her attempt and she found her self hardly moving.

Her lungs felt as though they were bursting the adrenaline kicking in now wasn't helping her situation. Kicking madly with her legs she tried to move but found herself hitting another wall. _It would have been a good idea to have a rope attached so they could pull me out,_ the only functioning part of her mind managed to think. Hanging in the water she made a decision on which way she thought the light was on swam that way as hard as she could. The burning in her lungs just got worse as she moved through the water at what seemed a snails pace with the bit of her mind yelling _move move_. Finally when she was just about to despair she saw a silver layer just above her and redoubled her efforts.

She broke the surface and tried to grab the side of the tank with her left hand. However her numb fingers wouldn't seem to grab the edge and she slipped beneath the water again. _Swim, quick,_ the small sane part of her brain screamed again. One last push with her legs brought her to the surface again however this time two pairs of arms grabbed hers and she was bodily hauled over the edge of the tank to fall the meter to the floor. The materia fell from her grip and rolled away.

"You were in their for far too long. Far far too long," said a voice.

Elena didn't answer as she was far too focused on preventing herself screaming. The entire surface of her skin felt on fire after the cold of the icy water. Elena tried to use both her hands to push herself up but now her body was no longer responding and even the small part of her mind responsible for getting her out of the tank had vanished. All her brain seemed capable of telling her was the voice meant something but what totally escaped it.

"Elena, Elena?" A hand was waved in front of her face. "Elena talk to me." The finally came into focus and had she been feeling better she would have groaned but as it was it was a relief to recognise her sisters voice.

"She's not shivering. She must have hypothermia. What are the symptoms of hypothermia again. I know not shivering is one of them." A second voice babbled away.

Rosalind put a hand on her forehead but quickly snatched it away "I think this might be a little worse than hypothermia." Rosalind's voice had risen by a few degrees betraying her worry.

"Will you idiots stop listening in and get some blankets." Kelly yelled at the door.

Reno ran into the room to find Elena still wearing very little on the floor with distinctly blue skin. "Do you want to try body heat to warm her up."

"No thank you Reno that will not be necessary." Rosalind snapped, her voice still shrill. "Now get some blankets, fast." She tried to hand Elena back her jacket but it slipped through Elena's numb fingers. Rosalind grabbed it and tried to put it on her, but struggled.

Elena finally managed to get her mouth to work. "Body….heat sounds… good."

"I think you're delirious," said Rosalind beginning to regain her calm now Elena was actually responding. However she did pull Elena onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Reno offering something like that is always a bad thing."

XXXXXXXX

Tseng arrived shortly to find the newest Turk wrapped in five blankets, shivering uncontrollably next to a radiator drinking hot chocolate on the hottest day so far that year.

"What has happened," he asked in his usual collected tone.

Reno shifted around in his seat looking uncomfortable.

Jackal attempted to explain. "Umm… well… you see."

XXXXXXXXXX

The helicopter landed neatly at the airport above Junon. The rotor stopped turning slowly and a petite blond jumped out slammed the door behind her and started walking across the tarmac to the exit. Another woman met her halfway. The two almost identical blonds in identical uniforms stood looking at each other; the only difference between them their eye colours and an inch in height, before smiling and giving each other a hug."

"Elena, It's good to see you," said Rosalind. "You're back from the north already?"

"Got called back," she said. "Which I'm kind of glad for. It was a bit cold up there. Icicle Inn isn't my idea of a tourist destination. "

"I thought you like the cold" Rosalind asked slyly. Elena glared at her older sister and the slightly taller Turk chuckled. "I was just kidding El."

"How's Tseng?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

"Recovering slowly but surely."

"So he's going to survive then?" Elena asked joyfully.

"He's a Turk, we always survive," said Rosalind laughing at the happy expression on Elena's face.

"Can I go see him?" _Do not not not blurt out that he owes you a date to dinner,_ she thought madly. Luckily Rosalind didn't seem to notice.

"He's in the med bay on floor 54 back in Midgar. You'll need to take a Chocobo or a motorbike because I need your helicopter to get over to Mideel. There is a report of some really weird things going on over there."

"Oh, ok." Elena said digging in her pocket for the keys to the helicopter. Producing them she dropped them into Rosalind's palm. She was surprised when Rosalind also dug in her pocket and pulled out a small package and held it out to her.

"This is for you."

"Really," Elena said taking the packet, "Why"

"In memory of the time you fished a certain material out of a tank."

Elena didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy and so ripped the package open instead. Inside was a small necklace.

It's supposed to absorb ice and cold so next time you need to do that it should be easy. It'll also help you out in a fight." Rosalind explained. "It's also to celebrate you managing to get over the first six months as a Turk."

"Thanks." Elena grinned, "I'm going to treasure this." She turned away and gazed over the mako cannon towards the sea and sighed, "You know at one point I wasn't sure I was going to make it this far."

"The first bit is always the hardest." Said Rosalind stepping over to the edge beside her. The process of finding your feet and not knowing what exactly is going to happen. But you've survived."

Elena laughed loudly and a few seagulls nearby took fright. "I'm a Turk," she said turning to her sister. "We always survive."

**Authors Note:** I was intending to get this finished earlier but no one actually reviewed the first part which really worked wonders for my motivation. I can understand what one author meant when she said to be a successful write you have to enjoy writing for it's own sake.

To clarify a few matters. Rosalind is gun (female, Kelly is shotgun(female), Rodney is rod (male) and jackal is two handguns (male) from before crisis.

Pretty please review because I'd love some feedback. Even if you want to flame. At least that'd tell me someone's read this.


End file.
